


Fire in My Iron Heart [ART]

by MassiveSpaceWren



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Dragon Tony Stark, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren
Summary: Gift Artwork for Winteriron Holiday Exchange (with a bit of plot)Dragon Tony AU!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/gifts).



> The first picture is supposed to be more of a colour sketch because I didn't have time anymore....  
> I'm sorry only one of them is finished!
> 
> You reblogged a post about Dragons glowing on the inside, and I couln't resist! :D

  


  


Akira_of_the_Twilight reblogged [this](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/154098353448/mysenia-lena221b-saucefactory-grizlatron), which led to the idea with Tony with a glowing core.

 

Dragons have magical flame burning inside, which is vital for them, and also lets them breathe fire. They are magical creatures, too, and can take human form. Tony is a dragon, a very smart one, who uses his fire to melt metal and forge things. He then gets captured by humans, who want to use the fact that dragonfire burns hotter than the average forge, so they can get sturdier weapons out of it. But in capturing they hurt Tony so that his flame is dying. He and his fellow prisoner Yinsen build a magic artifact that functions as Tony's flame, and he escapes. After that, Tony mistrusts most humans, and retreats into the mountains, to be left alone. 

Bucky is a veteran, he was held captive by the enemy's army, and lost an arm in the fight. Steve and Clint were in the army too, but they stayed to fight, when Bucky got sent home. In his home village, Bucky isn't very well liked (he's grumpy and sarcastic, and people don't have the best opinion on amputees). Finally they decide Bucky should be the next sacrifice to the dragon living in the mountains, hoping that would make the dragon leave them in peace. 

A band of armed people take Bucky to the mountains and tie him up there, and turn to leave. Bucky is afraid and angry, but after some work, manages to get free. 

Then Tony shows up and he really doesn't like humans invading his mountains. He chases off the armed group, and then sees a single human running towards (and probably trying to break into!) his cave and hoard (which probably consists of metal and materials to work with)! So he catches Bucky, who is _terrified_ , but instead of killing him, just puts him in a cave in the mountains, high up, so he can't escape. 

Bucky is mostly afraid of the dragon, at first, while Tony doesn't trust Bucky. After a while they talk, and get closer. When they trust each other mostly, Bucky mentions that the people in his village meant to sacrifice him to Tony, which leads to Tony being angry at the village and even more protective of Bucky. Tony may hesitate to show Bucky his human form, because he's weaker like that, a bit stronger than humans, but not that much. But it's much easier to forge like that, and Tony wants to make Bucky a prosthesis with some magic, to make it almost as good as a real arm, and maybe a bit stronger.

One day, Steve and Clint come back to their village, hear about Bucky being caught by the dragon, and go to rescue him and slay the dragon. When they arrive at the cave, Tony obviously thinks he needs to protect Bucky from the attackers! At some point Bucky manages to get them to stop fighting (maybe by getting close to Steve and Clint to stop them and standing between them and Tony like this?). And then they get to know Tony too, Tony finishes the arm for Bucky, and then happy ending with all of them together :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for viewing!
> 
> Feedback would be appreciated :)
> 
> Same art on tumblr is [here](http://stonypathoffandom.tumblr.com/post/155486558163/my-gift-for-akira-of-the-twilight-for-the)


End file.
